InuYasha: Secret of the Hidden Tomb
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: A one shot containing a lot of original characters.OCxSango: Ken[Kenshiki], Kaibutsu, Dandou, Sadisuto, Raifuru, and Kajino copyright me


16-year-old Kenshiki was leaving to head for school when something caught his eye. A car racing at top speed about to ram him, he leapt up in time to land on the windshield of the car, he rolled over and gripped the base of the rear window. Kenshiki looked back to see cops in hot pursuit of the car. He looked in the rear window to see bags of cash. He slipped in the car ever so quietly. He quietly grabbed the back of the driver's head. He then rammed his head into the steering wheel knocking the driver out. Kenshiki opened the door and rolled out of the car. The car rammed into a telephone pole. The police cuffed the guy within moments.

The paramedics were called in for the driver and Kenshiki. As the paramedics were treating Kenshiki they took off his shirt took check for any unseen wounds. The paramedic treating him spoke up, "Young man what is this on your back?"

"Oh that's just my birth mark," Kenshiki said.

The paramedic examined it, "It looks more like a burn mark than anything," he told the boy.

Ken looked in the mirror. The man was right, now it looked like a spider-shaped burn scar!

He went home after a long day of school. He took the city bus to his home at Susebiku shrine.

"Man today was weird," Ken started speaking to his friend Jinsoku, "Every time I fell asleep today I had the same weird dream."

"Yeah? About what?" Jinsoku asked.

"There was this one guy in all my dreams," Ken started, "and in all my dreams I heard nothing but sinister laughter,"

"_NEXT STOP SUSEBIKU SHRINE, SUSEBIKU SHRINE_," the speakers announced.

"See ya, Jinsoku!" Ken yelled back as he ran to the shrine.

"Damn I knew I would be late," Ken said to himself as he sprinted up the steps.

"Sorry I'm late father," he said as soon as he saw his dad behind one of the many counters at the Wishing Festival.

"No need to get dressed in your Kimono son, just get me some amulets from the storage shed," Mr. Susebiku said.

"Alright," Ken said as he ran to the shed.

"It's so dark in here it's a wonder father can find anything in here," Ken said.

He stepped on a part of the floor that had a spider shaped spot rotted out of it. Ken's leg fell through the floor.

"Damn it! Dad's really got to fix up this place, the floor's rotten," Ken said

He propped his hand on floor and tried to get up but he fell all the way through the floor. Ken was surrounded by a mysterious blue aura.

* * *

Ken woke up in the middle of a forest path.

"Where am I?" Ken thought aloud.

"Mon? Dad? Where is everyone?" Ken asked to see if anyone heard him.

He walked down the path. He saw a group of people.

"Oh good, I can finally find out where I am," Ken said to himself.

He walked toward the group but then he stopped, "Huh? Kimonos? Why are they wearing Kimonos?"

The group turned around, "There it is! Demon give me back my daughter!"

"Demon? What are you talking about?" Ken asked.

"Get it!" one man yelled.

'I gotta get outta here' Ken thought.

Ken made a break for it.

Ken ended up in a field not far from where he was earlier.

"Thank God, I lost 'em" Ken said out of breath.

Rustling could then be heard from the trees.

"Oh great, now what?" Ken asked.

"Oh look brother, a human!" one of a pair of demons said.

"Good I was just starting to get hungry," the 2nd demon said.

The 1st demon placed his hand on Ken's shoulder. With a flash both demons were gone.

He then passed out from the fright.

* * *

Ken rubbed his head as he slowly came to. When he fully regained consciousness Ken noticed a two-tailed cat brushing up against him. Then the cat leapt off when a scream echoed through the hut. Ken went outside instantly. He saw two girls, one in a school uniform and the other in a skintight black and pink outfit. They were cornered by what looked like over sized lizards.

"Now we shall devour both of you," the 1st lizard said.

Ken saw that the only other people there who could save them were busy fighting the rest of the lizards. Ken rushed in and jumped on the 1st lizard's back. He covered its eyes and pulled it where he wanted it to go. The smaller lizards were trampled in a very short period of time. Ken then snapped the lizard's neck and went on to the last demon. Ken didn't even have to fight it because it had already started running.

"Ladies are you alright?" Ken asked as he helped them up.

"Yeah," they said together.

"May I ask who you are?" Ken asked.

"Oh, I'm Kagome," the 1st girl said.

"And I'm Sango," the 2nd girl finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Kenshiki, Ken for short," Ken said bowing slightly.

Ken turned around to see to guys and he looked down to see a third.

"That's InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo," Kagome said taking care of intros.

The rest of the group was in the hut already. Ken was the last in.

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

"So we don't know how he got here and the well didn't work," Shippo said to Lady Kaede.

"Well? The Bone Eater's Well?" Lady Kaede asked.

"Yeah and as you can see we tried it many times," Ken said pointing to the multiple lumps on his head.

Shippo just looked at him, "No, that was you being stupid."

Suddenly a loud smack was heard from Lady Kaede's hut. InuYasha and Kagome were the only ones who heard it. They rushed into the hut. When they got there Ken walked by them with a look of irritation on his face. Kagome and InuYasha looked into the hut and saw Shippo lying on the ground with a huge lump on his head.

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other and chuckled nervously.

The group had decided to head north to a small village to see if they could find any leads. An old woman confronted them. Her name was Toshikasa, an ex-exorcist. She specialized in detecting people with unusual gifts. She told Ken to do something for her then she'd give him special gift.

The villagers who chased after Ken earlier were there at the village.

After a few minutes the villagers calmed down. The group agreed to help the villagers get their daughter back. The villagers said that the demon is a huge dragonfly named Megaguirus that lives in an old abandoned temple just east of the village.

By the time the group got there it was already dark.

"Let's get this over with," Ken said, "The quicker this is done the better."

The group tried to find a way into the basement. They ended up having InuYasha break down the door to the basement.

They all went down there but InuYasha stopped the rest of the group.

"I'll take care of this demon," InuYasha said.

"But…" Ken started.

"I'll kill the demon and be back here before you know it," InuYasha said as he ran off.

"What's that? Oh no a Jewel shard!" Kagome said startled.

"That means InuYasha's in danger! Come on!" Miroku said.

"What about me?" Ken said.

"Just stay here we'll be back," Kagome said.

'I want to help everyone but I don't know how," Ken thought.

"What the hell?" Miroku yelled.

Ken rushed in when he heard Sango and Kagome scream.

Ken entered the room and saw everyone pinned high against the wall by swarms of normal sized dragonflies. Megaguirus was in the middle of the room. He had mixed traits of multiple animals. It had the body and six legs of a dragonfly, the claws of a crab, the head of lizard, and the wings of a bat that fluttered like real dragonfly wings.

"Well there's even more humans," Megaguirus started, "Maybe you should run do you really want me to eat you alive?"

"Run!" Sango yelled.

"No! I'm not having some oversized crap shooter eat you all!" Ken yelled.

"Oh! You have nerves of steel to be talking to me like that. I'll be eating you first," Megaguirus said.

Megaguirus rushed up to Ken and clamped his pincer around Ken's waist. Megaguirus' mouth was almost all the way over Ken's upper body when Ken's hand shot into the creature's mouth and the back of the creature's head blew out. Megaguirus didn't die though. Everyone was released from the dragonfly horde. InuYasha spotted something in the ceiling. He could also smell the rotting wood. He punctured his arms and yelled out "BLADES OF BLOOD!" from his claws shot red scythe shaped objects. They cut through the ceiling and the ceiling came crashing down on Megaguirus. His claw rolled out of the wreckage and lay on the floor limp. Ken walked up to Megaguirus' corpse and, like with the first two demons he encountered in this time, with a bright flash it was gone. Then a young girl appeared on top of the rubble when the smoke cleared.

"Are you alright?" Ken asked.

"Yes, I'm alright. Where's daddy?" the little girl said.

"It's O.K. we'll take you to him," Kagome reassured the girl.

"Oh, thank you all for bringing my baby girl home!" the villager said.

"It was no big trouble really," Ken said.

"In either case we want you to take this as our token of thanks," the villager said handing Ken a bag of money.

"Money? I couldn't accept that," Ken said.

"It come from good intentions, I think you should," Kagome said.

"Alright," Ken said.

"It's not much but we hope you can make good use of it," the villager said.

"We will, thank you!" Ken said as they turned to leave.

Toshikasa confronted the group again.

"One with such a pure heart should use this to aid them in their travels," Toshikasa said.

The old woman handed Ken an amulet.

"That will help you when you fight together with your closest friends," Toshikasa said as the group started to leave.

"Thank you," Ken said as he gazed at the brightly polished silver amulet.

* * *

The group returned to Kaede's Village and decided to take a day off to just relax. They split into pairs so as not to be attacked by demons.

Ken went off with Sango. But there was one problem; he had no idea where Sango was.

He entered Lady Kaede's hut and looked over across the room.

There he saw Sango with her hair done up in asmall bun.

"What do ya think, cute huh?" Kagome asked while still styling Sango's hair.

"What are you talking about? I don't think this suits me," Sango complained trying to get up.

"No, you're definitely wrong. I like it, but your pretty either way," Ken said.

Sango blushed, "Thanks, you really think that?"

"Yeah, of course," Ken said.

'Sango is cute when she's shy I'm glad she was able to show me that side of her.' Ken thought.

He went outside and held his chest, "Oh, I think I'm in love," Ken said quietly to himself. He walked off humming to himself. InuYasha passed him on the way back to Kaede's hut. He looked back at Ken, 'Wonder what's gotten into him?' InuYasha thought.

Ken accidentally ran into one of the villagers.

"Oh, sorry," Ken apologized.

"It's all right, hey I've seen you somewhere before," the man said.

"Where would that be?" Ken asked.

"I do believe it was Kasasagi town," he replied as he started to walk off.

Ken entered Kaede's hut and told his friends about a possible lead. They were off immediately.

* * *

The group finally got to Kasasagi town and decided to split up to search for where the man saw Ken.

Ken walked down an alley and saw a poster on the wall.

"No, I can't be!" Ken said astonished.

He was looking at a wanted poster with his face drawn on it.

"There he is!" someone behind Ken said.

Ken turned around and saw samurai. They grabbed him and dragged him off.

"Hey get off of me!" Ken yelled before one of the samurai knocked him out.

Ken woke up in a cell. A samurai walked up to the door, "Stay here until Kagura gets back." The samurai then walked off.

"How will I get out of here to tell everyone about this?" Ken thought aloud.

He leaned against the wooden wall of the cell and it collapsed.

"Whoa, Thank you lazy construction workers," Ken said as he ran out of the castle and met up with his friends.

"What happened, there are wanted poster of you everywhere," Shippo asked

"I know I was lucky to get out of there. The samurai were waiting for someone named Kagura to arrive," Ken said.

"Kagura!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"You think it could be…" Shippo started.

"Definitely," InuYasha said.

With that they headed to the manor. Explaining the whole situation with Naraku with Ken.

The group climbed over the wall surrounding the courtyard. They saw the village headman surrounded by demons. Ken jumped in between the demons and the headman

"I'm here to help headman," Ken said. The rest of the demons came out of hiding. It was a huge swarm.

All the demons went after Sango since she was up in the air on Kilala. Ken jumped in the way and everyone looked on in horror when the demons converged and were absorbed into Ken. InuYasha put his sword up to Ken's throat.

"Alright who are you and how long have you been with Naraku?" InuYasha barked.

Ken batted the Tetsuseiga away, "I'm just as confused as you are, now let's move on and find Kagura," Ken snapped.

"Kagura is just down the hall there," the headman said pointing to the inside of the castle.

The group rushed down the hall.

"There you are Kagura!" InuYasha barked.

Before anyone could do anything the whole room was shrouded in darkness. A blast of miasma sent the whole group flying.

"Naraku!" InuYasha barked.

"No actually the name's Kaibutsu," the new demon said from behind a clay oni mask, "So you're the boy?"

"Depends on who wants to know," Ken said.

"Good, Kagura I'm done here. Let's go," Kaibutsu said.

"Fine," Kagura moaned. They both vanished without a trace.

The headman stopped the group, "Oh thank you for saving me! And you defeated Kagura," the headman said.

"Here take this as a token of apology and thanks," the headman said.

"Thank you headman," Ken said gladly taking the offer.

* * *

The group went back to Kaede's Village for a rest. Ken was alone when he heard Sango. He peered through the trees seeing her standing on a rock practicing with her sword and Hiraikotsu. Ken saw her about to loose her footing.

As Sango fell back she felt a muscular arm catch her. She looked up to see Ken holding her and her sword, Sango blushed slightly. The Hiraikotsu was on its return trip when Ken noticed he had forgotten about it. He lost his own footing trying to avoid it and both him and Sango ended up falling into the pond behind them. The Hiraikotsu soon followed. They both sat up and started laughing. Kagome saw them and smiled, she walked away so the two wouldn't notice her.

Everyone was back at the village except Ken, "Hey Sango, wasn't Ken with you?" InuYasha asked.

Then everyone in the village heard a scratchy hooting noise. The group all looked over to the forest to see Ken riding back to the village atop a huge lizard-like demon. This demon had a frill of feathers around its head like a mane. There were more feathers down its back and a huge fan of feathers at the tip of its tail. Its head resembled more of a bird's head than a lizard's head.

It skidded to a halt right in front of the group.

"Who is this?" Sango asked when Ken dismounted.

"This is to Tokage I met him in the forest when he saved me from a dragonfly demon," Ken explained.

Sango laughed, "Tokage reminds me of Kilala a little," Sango said as Kilala jumped onto her shoulder.

"Lets go, I heard that there's been multiple attacks by demons in Ayane village," Ken said, "We should investigate."

"I agree let's go," Sango said as Kilala jumped down and transformed.

"Hey Sango, you up for a little race?" Ken asked.

"What kind of race?" Sango asked.

"A race to see who gets to Ayane village first," Ken said, "Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo, Kagome, you four should meet us in Ayane village. Ride on Haichi and fly as fast as you can there."

"Why should we?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't want the villagers panicking when they see two 500 pound demons coming at them full speed," Ken explained.

"All right, but be careful," Kagome said.

"We will, you ready Sango?" Ken said already on Tokage.

"You bet!" Sango replied excited.

A boy came in front of them, "Ready, set…GO!" the boy called out.

Tokage and Kilala were off like bats outta hell. Kilala took to the air to avoid a lake. Tokage garbled something and Ken already knew what it meant, 'HANG ON!' Tokage reared up on his hind legs and started to run over the water! They finally got to the cliff at the other side of the lake. Tokage leapt at the cliff, his long sharp claws digging into the granite. He scaled the cliff face in no time. Ken saw Sango and Kilala a ways ahead of them.

"Pick it up pal! I know the rule is 'ladies first' but it ain't while in competitions!" Ken said.

Tokage got really excited and from his underbelly something rolled out. It was a pair of wings! Tokage was really a dragon!

Tokage's wings started to flutter like those of a hummingbird as he took off. They caught up with Sango and Kilala and started to fly along side them.

"Hello ladies," Ken said leaning back on Tokage's back.

Tokage sped forward and left Sango and Kilala in the dust.

"Come on Kilala," Sango said urging her friend to go on.

Kilala put on the afterburners. When Ken looked back all he saw was a blazing comet. He turned around and saw that Ayane village was in sight, "Come on buddy, kick it into overdrive," Ken said.

With that a whirlwind started at the tip of Tokage's beak and ended at his tail. Tokage and Kilala were neck and neck when something blasted Sango out of the sky.

It was another dragon! This one was different than Tokage, it had the traditional body of an oriental dragon. Ken jumped off of Tokage and dove for Sango. He caught her unconscious body in one arm and grabbed a tree branch with the other. It wasn't long until Kilala and Tokage killed the dragon and headed to the village to tell the others.

Ken lost consciousness after about 10 minutes of hanging in the tree. The pain from his broken arm was too great. He fell from the tree and Sango landed on top of him. Sango woke up soon after this and saw Ken unconscious beneath her.

"Oh no!" Sango screamed. She accidentally leaned on Ken broken arm waking him up instantly screaming in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Just get off my arm," Ken replied.

Sango looked down to see Ken's arm all distorted and the bone sticking through the flesh.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault you're injured," Sango said her head hung low.

"Don't blame yourself it's my fault because I challenged you to that stupid race," Ken reassured her.

Sango took out some cloth and some sticks of wood from a pouch Kagome gave her and patched up Ken's arm. She sat up, "Let's find Kagome and the others," Sango said.

She tried to stand but her ankle gave out on her.

"Ah, that smarts," Sango said when she was back on her knees.

"Sango are you all right?" Ken asked getting up.

"Yeah, I just sprained my ankle in the fall I guess," Sango replied rubbing her reddened ankle.

Ken squatted down and put his one free hand behind his back.

"Here Sango," Ken said, "I'll carry you."

"Are you sure I won't be a burden?" Sango asked.

"No, it's perfectly alright," Ken said.

"Alright," Sango said climbing on his back.

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were in a clearing just outside Ayane village. They had some villagers to help them out, along with Tokage's super strong sense of smell they could find them in no time. Tokage looked up and hooted. Everyone looked in the direction Tokage was and saw Ken carrying Sango on his back. Tokage ran to them and helped them back to the village.

* * *

Sango was better in no time because it was in fact just a sprained ankle. It took a few weeks to heal Ken's wounds though. After that they finally investigated the strange attacks on travelers in the forests by Ayane village. InuYasha was of course frustrated like never before.

Suddenly the group spotted a whirlwind in the distance.

"Oh crap, HIM," InuYasha said.

Koga of course leapt out of the twister and instantly went to Kagome. InuYasha went in to cut him off but Koga leapt out of the way.

"Wolf-man we're here to ask questions not to watch you flirt with Kagome," InuYasha barked.

Koga looked over to Ken.

"You!" Koga barked.

"Me? What about me?" Ken asked.

"You've been attacking my comrades for the last two weeks!" Koga snapped.

"WHAT? I've been in bed with a broken arm during that time asshole!" Ken barked and was face to face with Koga.

"Break it up!" Kagome yelled.

What is it Kagome?" Ken asked.

"Koga until we can prove that Ken here is innocent take me as your hostage," Kagome said.

"WHAT?" InuYasha snapped.

"Oh, all right and if you can't you become my mate," Koga said taking Kagome and running off.

"Damn it!" InuYasha said slamming his fist into the ground.

"Well we had better find a way to prove I'm innocent and quick," Ken said.

The group came across a wolf demon lying on the ground.

"Everyone, he's still breathing!" Ken said when he checked the demon's pulse.

The demon slowly woke up, "Ah it's you!" he yelled scrambling backwards.

"Wait a minute, your not the one, sorry I thought you were the guy who attacked me," the wolf demon said. "You wolves finally got it," InuYasha said.

After about five minutes the Ken finished explaining the situation.

The wolf demon told the group that he'd go and tell Koga what's really going on.

The group followed him and encountered Koga along the way.

"Well?" Koga asked.

Before Ken could reply Kaibutsu came through and swept up Kagome.

He ran into the swamp, "After him!" Ken yelled.

With that Tokage leapt off Ken's head and transformed. Ken hopped on Tokage's back. Everyone else followed him quickly. When they came upon Kaibutsu and Kagura they all stopped.

InuYasha charged forward, "Idiot," Kagura mumbled.

Kaibutsu stepped in the way and swept her hand from left to right. InuYasha was blown back.

"See if you like this! WIND SCAR!" InuYasha yelled.

The attack sent a mere shockwave through the barrier. The shockwave was actually enough to shatter Kaibutsu's mask.

It fell to the ground and everyone gasped at what they saw.

An older version of Ken!

"What the…!" Ken exclaimed.

"Let's go Kagura, before we are missed," Kaibutsu ordered.

Kagura whipped up a dust storm from the sandy beaches on the edge of the lake. In an instant they were gone but little did the two of them know that latched to the underside of the demon Kaibutsu summoned up Ken was latched on its tough scales.

* * *

Kaibutsu and Kagura landed and the demon flew off.

As it did Ken dropped off into a bush just a ways away from the castle.

"So this is where Naraku is," Ken thought aloud.

But that was a huge mistake. The demon heard him and picked him up extremely quickly. The demon dragged Ken into Kaibutsu's quarters. Kaibutsu wasn't there but a spare set of clothes was sitting right there on the floor. He put them on and also placed on the mask he found.

He walked around the castle until he found a dark figure with black hair sitting across the room.

'That must be Naraku!' Ken thought.

"Kaibutsu come here," Naraku ordered.

"Yes," Ken asked.

"I need you to go with Kagura and retrieve a girl named Rin," Naraku said.

Kagura appeared behind Ken.

"C'mon let's go already," Kagura snapped.

With that they were off.

Sesshomaru Jaken and Rin were traveling through a field of flowers when Ken and Kagura dropped in Kagura launched the Dance of Blades at Sesshomaru and Ken, keeping up his masquerade, rushed in knocked Jaken out of the way and grabbed Rin. Kagura and Ken disappeared.

Naraku and Kaibutsu were standing right in front of where Ken landed Rin was still unconscious over his shoulder.

"Nice work, Kenshiki," Kaibutsu snapped as he ripped off the mask.

"That's Ken," Ken corrected him.

Kaibutsu dragged him in the dungeon and locked him in a cell. Kaibutsu left without a word.

* * *

"I gotta get outta here and save Rin," Ken said.

He saw a kimono all balled up in the corner of the room. He grabbed it and changed out of Kaibutsu's uniform. He was listening to the guard the whole time; he was complaining that he was hungry.

"Man this meat sure looks good," Ken said loudly.

"What? Gimme some!" the guard said.

"No way it's mine!" Ken yelled.

"What! You insolent pest!" the guard snapped.

The guard pushed Ken aside and looked around the room for the meat. Ken walked up behind the guard and snapped his neck. He left through the open cell door and closed it behind him. Ken walked down the hall and saw Rin in the cell farthest from his own. He ran back to his cell, grabbed the keys and helped Rin out. They ran out to the courtyard and Ken told Rin to go hide when he heard Naraku coming down the hall towards them. He hid as well, but not too far away, because he wanted to know want he and Kaibutsu were planning.

"So the kid is in the dungeon?" Naraku asked.

"Just as you ordered it," Kaibutsu said.

"Good, soon I will obtain his power and I shall absorb all of the demons of Hell and become invincible," Naraku said.

"You're going to hold up your part of our bargain right?" Kaibutsu asked.

"Of course," Naraku said.

Ken listened in for about another minute.

Both of them started laughing while Ken ran for it. He accidentally ran into an armored figure in the courtyard. He had long flowing silver hair and weird markings on his face.

"Milord," Rin called out.

"You, boy. Did you help Rin escape?" the man asked.

"Y-yes," Ken stuttered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've finally arrived," Naraku said from a distance.

Ken ran as soon as Naraku appeared. He ran into his friends right outside the castle gates. He was still gripped with fear when the group confronted Naraku.

"You're mine Naraku!" InuYasha yelled.

"It looks like we'll have to cut our visit short, the idiots have arrived," Naraku said as he pulled up his miasma and strolled away. Sesshomaru leapt up to the balcony where Naraku was.

"You won't escape that easily!" Sesshomaru snapped as he chased after Naraku.

Rin and Jaken followed up there on Ah-Un.

Ken looked at InuYasha and knew immediately he was angry about something.

"What the hell are you doing at Naraku's castle?" InuYasha barked, "Right after the sandstorm you disappeared."

InuYasha grabbed the collar of Ken's shirt. Ken cocked his fist back and it landed right in InuYasha's face. InuYasha was down lightning fast, his nose and lip bleeding.

"First off, I came here to see why Kaibutsu looks like me and second I ain't workin' for Naraku," Ken snapped, "he locked me up in a damn dungeon."

"Whatever," InuYasha snapped

The group went inside looking for Naraku and ran into Kaibutsu.

"Why do you look like me!" Ken asked.

"Because you're my descendant you moron," Kaibutsu said.

"What?" everyone yelled simultaneously.

Kaibutsu vanished after that leaving the group with more questions then they started with.

"C'mon we gotta find Naraku!" Miroku said from the nearby doorway.

The group finally got Naraku cornered.

"Hah, you think you've won?" Naraku laughed.

Naraku snapped his fingers and an egg-like object appeared.

"Meet my newest incarnation!" Naraku announced, "Kajino, the gambler!"

The egg exploded and out of it came a strange man with short blonde hair. None of the group sensed any life in him what so ever. Naraku threw him a cloak and he swiftly put it on. Suddenly an oversized playing card appeared out of nowhere and sliced Naraku's head off. He collapsed into a pile of soil.

"Damn, we came all this way for a puppet," InuYasha growled.

"Look out!" Ken yelled.

But it was too late Kajino knocked InuYasha out of the way and grabbed the jewel shards around Kagome's neck, snapped them off of their cord. A column of playing cards surrounded Kajino then went single file out of the room. Kajino was gone.

"Damn! He took the jewel shards," InuYasha barked.

"Well what are we waiting for? After him!" Ken said.

What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked.

Ken pointed up and everyone saw a huge hole in the ceiling.

Everyone leapt up there, Kagome on InuYasha's back.

"We have to get to Naraku! He's going to unleash the demons of Hell," Ken yelled while riding on Tokage's back at high speed.

"When did you hear this?" Sango asked.

"Well…" Ken began.

* * *

flashback

"Good, soon I will obtain his power and I shall absorb all of the demons of Hell and become invincible," Naraku said.

"You're going to hold up your part of our bargain right?" Kaibutsu asked.

"Of course," Naraku said, "We need to get to the hidden tomb in the land of fire to unleash the demons, we'll let them reek some havoc and then we'll carry out the plan."

"Sounds like fun," Kaibutsu said.

end of flashback

* * *

"Then we need to hurry," Sango said astonished, "You guys catch up, we'll go on ahead."

"Alright Tokage,"

"Alright Kilala,"

"Kick it into overdrive!" Ken and Sango said simultaneously.

A whirlwind picked up at the tip of Tokage's snout and ended at his tail.

The flame at the end of Kilala's tails grew immense.

They were both off like rockets.

About 20 miles into their travel they spotted a cloaked figure carrying something shiny. Ken went down to investigate, as the rest of the group caught up with them quickly as they slowed down. The group landed and they were talking among themselves wondering why Ken stopped.

"Sir?" Ken tapped the stranger's shoulder.

The man stopped with a jolt and turned his head slightly. His face was hidden by the hood of the cloak. He put the item he was carrying in the cloak and rose his hand. He snapped his fingers and a column of cards surrounded all of the group except Ken and Sango. Sango threw Ken her sword and both took fighting stances.

The hooded figure lowered his hood and revealed himself to be none other than Kajino.

"You!" Ken snapped.

"I'd rather we skip the formalities," Kajino said.

The fight ensued for a near half hour. Kajino started to get desperate. He summoned all of the cards in his deck, and disappeared into the deck. A pair of huge hand appeared, shuffled the cards, threw them everywhere and vanished. Kajino's voiced echoed from the "forest" of cards.

"Hah! Just try and find me now!" Kajino said.

Ken went berserk and started sliced every single card in half. Sango grabbed his shoulder.

"Ken! Relax, focus and you'll find him," Sango said.

Ken closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths. His eyes shot open and he was looking at the back of the card that was at the exact center of the "forest". He charged and sliced it in half.

All of the other cards disappeared. Kajino appeared where the card once was.

The jewel shards dropped out of his cloak.

"Damn" was Kajino's final word before he fell over and faded away.

Then a column of cards appeared behind the couple and then faded away revealing the rest of their friends.

"What happened? Where's Kajino?" InuYasha asked looking around.

"He's dead and we got the jewel shards back," Ken said, "Let's get going."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Land of Fire…**

A black energy ball materialized behind Naraku and Kaibutsu.

It disintegrated and two hooded figures walked forward.

"You summoned us?" one asked.

"Yes, go and fetch the boy named Ken," Naraku ordered.

"As you wish," the two hooded ones said together. They both disappeared into a dark energy ball.

"I still have to thank you Kaibutsu, this new kind incarnation is great!" Naraku started, "If one is beaten then I get stronger I already am getting stronger because Kajino was beaten. Now let's see how well Sadisuto and Dandou perform." Naraku said with a evil grin.

"You still have your end of the bargain to uphold," Kaibutsu said.

"Oh, you'll get a taste of the power. When you're a part of me!" Naraku said and he enveloped Kaibutsu.

A pair of light beams sliced through Naraku's flesh.

"You'll never control me!" Kaibutsu yelled his hands at his sides with beams of light coming out of his cloak's sleeves like a pair of swords.

"Hah, thanks for helping me," Naraku laughed as his miasma knocked Kaibutsu unconscious and Naraku absorbed him.

His body changed with the newfound power. There was a flash of light then all fell silent.

* * *

The group decided to stop in a village for the night when a demon attacked. It was about to devour a local blacksmith when it noticed Ken's scent in the air.

"You!" the demon barked.

Ken looked around, "Me?" Ken asked.

The demon charged, "Here young man my finest sword to date, Hellfire!" the blacksmith yelled as he threw a sword and it landed at Ken's feet. The sword was black in color and had a weird hilt; there was a pair of metal bat wings on the upper half of the hilt, the wings branched off where the hilt and blade met. Ken pulled the dark blade from the earth and leapt at the demon as he took one extremely hard swing with Hellfire. He landed on the other side of the demon. The demon groaned as he fell in half. Suddenly the blade disappeared in a flash.

"It appears that you are its chosen master," the blacksmith said, "Don't worry, no charge."

"Thank you, sir," Ken said.

"No problem, just keep helping people and that'll payment enough for me," the blacksmith said.

As the group turned to leave, behind their backs, the blacksmith turned into a cloaked figure and vanished in a black energy ball.

* * *

The group finally got to the Hidden Tomb and looked around.

"It looks like you got here right on time," a voice said from nowhere.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Ken ordered.

A hooded figure appeared from the shadows on the far side of the room.

The hooded person lowered their hood. It was an average age blonde woman who looked eerily like Sango.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ken asked.

"I am Sadisuto and I want your soul," she replied as fire spiraled by her hands and a pair of Chakrams (throwing disks) appeared in her hands. She went into a fighting stance. Ken extended his hand and Hellfire appeared in a flash. Ken charged and all of the sudden Hellfire started glowing. Then a second, white blade appeared in Ken's other hand.

"What Hellfire and Heaven's Charm!" Sadisuto exclaimed while fending off Ken's assault.

She leapt back and disappeared in a dark energy ball.

Another dark energy ball appeared and another hooded figure stepped out.

"Who might you be?" Ken asked both his blades still in hand.

"I am Dandou, and I am after your soul as well," He said pulling out a large sword. He swung it and a huge gust of wind blew towards the group. Miroku braced himself and InuYasha guarded Kagome and Shippo. Ken shielded Sango by using his swords. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku were cut off from Sango and Ken by a barrier. Dandou started slamming his sword into the ground like a maniac, sending shockwaves everywhere. Ken and Sango ran around the room to avoid this. Dandou threw his sword sending a huge shockwave out. After another sword appeared in Dandou's hand. He charged Sango. Ken put his swords away and went for Dandou's discarded sword. He ran up to Dandou with it. He bounced Dandou off of the ground multiple times and then let out with a series of slashes. This dropped Dandou's other sword and sent him flying towards a door on the opposite side of the room. He got up and placed both hands on the door.

"Satan, where is…my soul?" he asked as he faded away.

A third and final ball of shadow appeared and third figure appeared out of it. InuYasha recognized the scent it was Naraku!

He removed his hood to reveal his new form. His hair was silver now with menacing dark golden yellow eyes.

"Hello InuYasha," he muttered.

InuYasha drew his Tetsuseiga and swung. Naraku zipped by InuYasha in an instant.

"Farewell for now," Naraku yelled back.

InuYasha and the rest of the group followed close behind. The tomb closed up behind them.

* * *

The group stopped at Kaede's village for a rest. Ken and Sango went together again out to the forest.

Then Sango appeared out of the Lady Kaede's hut.

"Sango? Then who just left with Ken?" Miroku asked confused.

"Oh, no!" Sango exclaimed. She ran off post-haste.

* * *

Ken and the imposter Sango were out in the clearing.

"Ken I'm just going to go out and say it, how do you feel toward me?" the imposter said.

The real Sango appeared just as Ken said, "It's true I'm in love with you Sango," as Ken said this his eyes glazed over and he was put in some kind of trace.

The imposter turned back into its original form of an octopus demon. It wrapped one of its tentacles around his wrist and started to drag him to the nearby lake.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out as she threw her weapon at the demon freeing Ken from its grip.

The demon grabbed Sango by the throat and dragged her into the middle of the lake. Ken came to and saw the octopus demon strangling Sango. He pulled out Hellfire and leapt across the water towards the demon. He used Oblivion to free Sango, Kilala who just now saw what was happening pulled her out of the water. The octopus leapt from the water and towards its trident. Ken saw this and jetted in front of the octopus. His sword pierced through its flesh like a hot knife through butter, with the same messy results. The demon hobbled backwards and then sank into the lake. Ken put Hellfire away and ran to Sango's side. He knelt and listened for breathing. Nothing. He took a few breaths into her lungs and when he came up for air Sango coughed up some water and looked at Ken.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive!" Ken exclaimed as he embraced her.

"Ken, was what you said true, do you love me?" Sango asked.

"Oh, yes absolutely!" Ken exclaimed.

"I'm not going down alone!" a voice yelled.

The octopus with the last of its strength used its trident and a lightning arrow towards Sango. Ken pushed Sango out of the way and took the hit. Ken's body burst into hundred's of pieces. But suddenly a barrier appeared around Ken and although he was "dead" his body began to regenerate. His head turned around.

"Sango, quickly, get the cloak that I picked up from Dandou and quick," Ken said.

Sango then pulled out Ken's bag and threw the cloak at the ground below Ken. He fully regenerated and threw on the cloak. He looked at his hands.

"How is this possible?" Ken asked hypothetically.

"I knew it you are working for Naraku!" InuYasha's voice barked from the forest. InuYasha leapt from the forest and had his Tetsuseiga drawn.

Sango rolled over to the Hiraikotsu and threw it. InuYasha barely had time to escape.

"InuYasha, the only two things Naraku and I have in common is the ability to regenerate and this," Ken said snapping his fingers.

Suddenly a group of white cloaks appeared. They had no one inside them yet they were moving.

"Now back off," Ken barked as he snapped his fingers again and the cloak creatures disappeared.

Sango stood up and caught her Hiraikotsu and strolled over to Ken.

The couple headed back to the village.

* * *

A swarm of demons was attacking the village and Saimyosho were mixed in with them.

"Ken, Sango, help!" Shippo yelled as he was being chased by some demons.

Ken snapped his fingers and the white cloaks appeared alongside what looked like suits of armor. They both started slaughtering the demons while Ken and Sango got their friends to safety. Ken and Sango then brought out their weapons and touched the blades together. The Hiraikotsu gained a black aura and they both rose their weapons above their heads.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled.

As the Hiraikotsu was in the air Ken leapt up behind it and threw the Hellfire blade yelling, "Burn baby!"

When he threw his weapon and it was engulfed by flames and followed the Hiraikotsu killing any demon the Hiraikotsu missed.

The Hellfire vanished when Hiraikotsu started its return trip and reappeared in Ken's hand. Sango caught the Hiraikotsu and the villagers applauded the couple. So did their friends.

"That was impressive," Kagome said.

"Don't trust him! He's working for Naraku!" InuYasha's voice echoed from the forest.

InuYasha was charging from the forest with the Tetsuseiga drawn.

"You just don't learn do you, I ain't workin' for that bastard!" Ken yelled.

Ken snapped his fingers and the cloaks and suit of armor doubled their numbers.

They stole the Tetsuseiga and tackled InuYasha.

"Next time I won't be so lenient, I'll kill you," Ken said as he walked away in a huff. The cloak that had the Tetsuseiga returned it to InuYasha.

Sango joined him, "See ya," she said.

Both of them raced off to the forest. Kagome slipped by everyone and followed.

'Where are those three headed?' Miroku followed.

InuYasha and Shippo noticed Miroku leaving after Sango and they followed too.

* * *

Kagome arrived only to hear the final part of the couple's conversation.

"I can't stay with you not like this anyway," Ken said.

"Don't speak of such nonsense," Sango started, "I don't care if you're full demon or a demon like Naraku,"

"I love you Sango," Ken said as he brought her into a kiss.

Sango was shocked at first but then fell into the kiss.

Miroku saw the two of them kiss while he was right behind Kagome.

He walked away slowly clutching his chest. InuYasha and Shippo saw him walking sadly back to the village.

"What's up with Miroku?" Shippo whispered.

InuYasha just shrugged but knew exactly what was going on when he saw Sango and Ken kissing.

'Maybe I misjudged him' InuYasha thought as he dragged Kagome and Shippo away.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Kagome whispered.

"They need some privacy," InuYasha whispered back.

They left the lovebirds in peace.

* * *

Ken broke the kiss, "Sango I have something to give you, just stay right here," he said.

His bag was still by the lake. He took out a small black box. When he turned around Sango was gone.

"Sango? Sango!" Ken yelled.

Everyone was at the lake almost instantly.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Sango's missing!" Ken exclaimed.

"I knew it!" InuYasha said.

Ken snapped his fingers and a cloak took the Tetsuseiga again.

"First off, you're wrong if you think I took her to Naraku, and second it couldn't have been me because I was about to give her this," Ken said opening the little black box.

It had a beautiful necklace inside it. Ken closed it up. As soon as he did a hooded figure appeared.

"Who are you?" Ken asked.

"It's me Sadisuto, Naraku has Sango," the hooded one said.

"What!" Ken growled pulling out his swords.

A dark energy ball appeared behind her.

"Come if you want to save her," Sadisuto said.

The group followed her through the portal.

* * *

They came to a weird area that looked like an energy tunnel. Suddenly suits of armor and cloaks appeared.

"What the! I didn't summon these!" Ken exclaimed.

"Well then let's do something about it," Sadisuto said, "You guy stay back Ken and I can handle this."

She extended her hands outward and the spirals of fire appeared and her Chakrams appeared in her hands. Ken and Sadisuto started annihilating the creatures left and right.

"There are too many," Ken said.

"I think I liked them better when they were with me instead of against me," Sadisuto said.

"Feeling a little…regret?" Ken asked.

"Nah, I can take these jerks, watch this," she replied.

She rushed into the middle of the group of creatures and put her Chakrams at her side. Fire ignited in her hands and around the Chakrams. The Chakrams started spinning and there was a huge explosion. And all of the creatures were destroyed.

"Whoa," Ken said as he looked around.

He saw Sadisuto on the other side of the tunnel. Ken ran up to her.

"Sadisuto, you're fading away," Ken said.

"That's what happened when you put your soul in an attack, not that I have one," Sadisuto said.

She lifted her hand and a portal was opened.

"Go, Sango is in the dungeon," Sadisuto said.

"Thanks," Ken said as he got up.

The rest of the group went through the portal but Sadisuto stopped Ken.

"Do me a favor and please tell Sango that I'm sorry I let Naraku take her," Sadisuto said as she faded away for good.

"I will," Ken said as he walked through the portal.

* * *

The group moved farther into the castle.

They soon came across a fairly large room.

A huge swarm of demons appeared out of nowhere. But a barrage of energy arrows vanquished them.

"Hello Ken, have you been good?" a voice said from higher up.

"Come out?" Ken snapped.

"Apparently not," the voice said.

A hooded figure appeared.

"And who might you be?" Ken asked.

"The name's Raifuru, commit it to memory," the figure said as he lowered his hood.

He had an eye patch over his right eye. He also had a huge scar on his left cheek.

Then he whipped out a pair of what looked like crossbows.

"Now we end it," Raifuru said

Ken pulled out his two swords in an instant. Raifuru teleported to an outcropping and aimed for InuYasha.

"I got you now," Raifuru said.

Ken looked at Raifuru then at InuYasha.

"Oh, no," Ken muttered.

He snapped his fingers just as the sound of a flying arrow became audible.

One of the armor phantoms appeared and blocked Raifuru's shot. The armor turned to see if InuYasha wasn't hurt.

He then joined Ken in battle. Raifuru fired off two additional shots towards the group and the phantom as well as Ken vanished and reappeared in front of the arrows' paths. The two smacked the arrows as hard as possible and sent them back to the point of origin. Raifuru clutched his chest where the arrows hit.

"Clever sneak!" Raifuru growled.

Raifuru teleported to the arena only to be met by Ken's fist. He landed on his knees. Suddenly two swords were at his neck and his head was sliced off.

Raifuru faded away.

"Let's go," Ken said.

The group followed Ken deeper into the castle.

**Meanwhile in the dungeon…**

Sango was in the back of the cell.

Naraku came up to the door.

"I thank you Sango, you are feeding Ken anger. Which will make that much stronger when I absorb him," Naraku said with a smile.

As he walked away a shadowy portal opened up next to Sango.

"C'mon if you don't want Naraku to absorb Ken," a voice whispered from inside the portal.

Sango looked into the portal then stepped through.

"This way," a young girl said.

Sango followed her and a man in a cloak with sleek bluish silver hair cut them both off.

"Ah, there you are Sango. I sorry but leaving isn't an option open to you," the man said.

He snapped his fingers and dragon-like phantoms appeared behind him holding spears. Then he heard one of the phantoms moan and he turned around. The phantoms slumped to the ground and vanished.

The killer was holding a sword in the shape of a bat wing; the cloak he was wearing shrouded his face. The young girl spoke up, "You can take it from here Kohaku."

"Kohaku?" Sango repeated.

The cloaked man rushed up to the other one and grabbed him by the collar. The unhooded one merely touched the wall behind them and vanished into the resulting portal.

The one the young girl referred to as Kohaku was about to follow when he felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to see Kilala attempting to pull him back. Sango came up to him, "Is it really you Kohaku?" she lowered his hood see her beloved brother's face again.

Ken and the others finally got to the place that led to the dungeon.

They heard someone calling out for them and it was coming form behind them. They saw Sango running up to them with some unknown man at her heels at her heels.

"What the?" Ken thought aloud.

He charged with Hellfire and Heaven's Charm drawn.

"Wait!" Sango exclaimed. Ken stopped.

"What?" Ken asked.

"This is Kohaku," Sango said.

"What!" everyone but Ken said simultaneously.

"I don't get it either, but I just know it's him," Sango said.

InuYasha's eyes widened, "I know that scent, it is Kohaku!" He exclaimed.

"Who is Kohaku?" Ken asked.

"Oh that's right you don't know, he's my brother," Sango said.

"It's been awhile, Kohaku," Naraku said from higher up.

The group looked up to see Naraku at the base of a tower.

Ken leapt up to him.

"You bastard!" Ken yelled as he swung at him wildly with Hellfire.

Naraku surrounded Ken with a strange barrier and teleported to the top of the tower.

Ken broke through the barrier and glared at Naraku. Ken ran up the tower towards Naraku. Naraku dove toward Ken and Ken swung at him with Hellfire. His attacks bounced off of his barrier.

"What!" Ken exclaimed.

"Hah! You can't win I…huh?" Naraku said.

He clutched his chest and Kaibutsu's voice echoed from his body.

"Naraku, I will NOT let you use my power for this purpose," Kaibutsu said.

With that he used the last of his free will to shatter Naraku's barrier.

"Ken! His barrier's down get him!" InuYasha yelled.

"You don't gotta tell me twice," Ken said. Ken started to pummel Naraku with blade strike after blade strike.

Naraku extended beams of light from his sleeves and started to fight back.

Ken knocked him into the tower and the tower collapsed. Everyone got out of the way but Naraku wasn't as fortunate, he was on the inside of the tower and unconscious.

Suddenly Naraku appeared behind the group.

"But how?" Ken asked.

"I believe you familiar with a demon puppetry?" Naraku asked sarcastically.

He pulled out a key and a keyhole appeared behind him.

"Now the power of hell is mine!" Naraku yelled as he unlocked the gate.

The sky split open and a fiery abyss appeared.

"Now all bow before me!" Naraku yelled as he leapt into the abyss.

Sango, Kohaku, and Ken leapt in after him. Ken grabbed the key, pulled it out and followed the two into Hell.

Naraku stopped absorbing the demons and turned around to see Ken, Kohaku and Sango standing behind him.

"Is your annoying persistence a human trait?" Naraku asked.

"I guess it is!" Ken replied slight cockiness in his voice.

Ken pulled out Hellfire having an advantage in Hell, Sango pulled out the Hiraikotsu, and Kohaku pulled out Dark Soul (his sword).

Naraku extended the beam swords.

The battle ensued for an hour before Naraku finally got annoyed and tried to end it. Sparks flew from his hands and points of light surrounded his opponents. The beams fired at the warriors and surprising speed.

But amazingly, after an hour of battling the humans had enough power to deflect most of the shots.

Kohaku was down and out. Ken got knocked back by Naraku.

"Ken!" Sango exclaimed.

A beam of light was next to her face and she looked up.

Naraku was about to kill her when Ken pushed her out of the way. Naraku hit him with the flat side of the blade. Sango sprang forward.

"Sango!" Ken yelled as he threw her Hellfire.

She took the Hiraikotsu and Hellfire and started pummeling Naraku.

She landed and threw Hellfire back to Ken. He got up weakly and swung the blade.

"Burning Blade!" Ken yelled.

An arch of energy flew at Naraku slicing him in half. Ken grabbed Kohaku and Tokage flew in from the gate and got all three out of Hell in one piece.

Ken tried to close the door but it was forced open. The creature that did so looked like the corpse of Ryukotsei except that the human face on the dragon's head was not there, Naraku, from the stomach up, was in its place.

The dragon's mouth began to glow.

"Submit to the darkness!" Naraku yelled as the dragon mouth fired a huge ball of fire.

It was headed right for Ken!

"No you don't! Backlash Wave!" InuYasha yelled.

InuYasha jumped in front of Ken and swung the Tetsuseiga. Naraku's attack was reflected right back at him.

"What! NO!" Naraku screamed as his own energy sliced him to bits.

The gate was destroy along with the last traces of Naraku.

Suddenly Kaibutsu's spirit appeared to say its final goodbye's.

"Ken I am truly sorry for bringing you here," Kaibutsu said, "If you like I can return you home."

"No thank you Kaibutsu, this is my new home." Ken said.

"You've come a long way," Kaibutsu said.

He smiled then disappeared.

"What did you do?" Sango asked, "You probably won't be able to go back."

"I don't care, my life back at the shrine was crappy anyway," Ken said, "My life's a lot more meaningful with you." Ken finished as he kissed her.


End file.
